


The Game

by BexiBlitz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Smut, blowjob, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexiBlitz/pseuds/BexiBlitz
Summary: Gabriel and Jack settle an argument.





	The Game

Whiskey brown eyes met ocean blue ones defiantly. They both knew the other would not yield.

“So Jack, it’s come to this?” Gabriel’s voice cut through the tense silence.

Jack lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“It doesn’t have to be this way Gabe”

They both knew what had to be done.

“You know the rules Jack, let the best man win” Gabe said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a quarter, and flicked it in the air.

“Tails” he said as he caught the quarter in his hand. Jack watched as he unveiled which side the coin had landed on.

“Heads” Jack said triumphantly.

Gabe wanted to be disappointed, but he was already hard as steel at the thought of there “game”. They each had two minutes to make the other cum first, each taking a turn until one of them finally did. Their game was always intense, and this one was going to be more so then usual.

Jack immediately began to remove his baggy sweat pants and tank top, revealing that delicious pale skin, contoured with hard muscle and covered in scars. His dick sprang forth as it was freed from the pants, it was just as hard as Gabes, glistening with pre cum.

Gabe watched Jack walk towards him, and catching Gabe off guard, grasped both of their cocks in one of his large, calloused hands. He began to stroke them together, mixing the pre cum together, making it slick under Jack’s grasp.

Gabe knew he wasn’t ready to cum from this. The first rounds of this game were just a warm up, but he let out a low growl of pleasure all the same.

“Times up” he growled low in Jacks ear.

Gabriel moved so fast that Jack lost track of him. He was on his knees in front of Jack, already sucking his shaft, taking the whole length right to the root. Jacks knees almost gave way when he felt a slick finger press against his ass, probing teasingly.

Gabe looked up to watch Jacks struggle with himself. He always made the cutest faces when he was like this.

As soon as his time was up, Jack released himself from Gabes mouth and was pushing him to the floor. He swallowed Gabes dick, and angled himself so that it slid down Jacks throat.

Fuck. Gabriel was in trouble now. The tight heat of the other mans throat was divine. He began to worry that he might actually lose this game, resigned he grabbed Jacks thick blonde hair and began to fuck his throat. As he was just on the verge of cumming, Jack withdrew.

He looked up at him, lips swollen from sucking, and gave a cocky little smirk. The shit was playing with him, Gabe realised. _Oh, it's on boyscout_.

Jack could see by the dark look that crossed Gabriel's face that he had crossed a line. Jack could have easily carried on and won, but this was almost too easy. He needed his victory to mean something.

“My turn”

Jack was flat on his back, no memory of having moved, and Gabe was straddling his hips. He felt his shaft being slicked up, and looked up to watch as Gabe prepared both Jacks cock and his ass. Jack could have cum just from that sight alone, but he felt Gabe begin to guide the head to his entrance.

The slow slide was agonising. He felt his dick being squeezed by Gabriel's tight walls and felt the mans thighs tighten as he was breeched, all the way down in one slow movement. They both stopped, heavy breathing filling the room, then Gabriel moved.

Jacks mind went blank. It was too much, tight and hot and wet. Gabriel began to move up and down, clenching his hole tighter just to torment Jack. He knew this would happen, he should have taken victory when he could.

The pace increased, becoming a brutal tempo that Jack couldn't resist. His eyes rolling back in his head, his dick exploded in a tidal wave of pleasure, he shot his seed deep in Gabes ass, as the other man rode out Jacks orgasm.

Gabriel lifted off Jacks spent cock, his own still hard and throbbing.

“Well, looks like I win” he said in a smug tone

As jack glared up at him, he gave a rather mocking shrug, grinning like a loon.

“Fine! We can order Mexican in for dinner!” Jack yelled throwing up his hands in defeat.

Gabe laughed triumphant as he reached for his phone. With a few quick swipes he had ordered their food.

“While we wait, why don’t you slick that ass of yours up for me boyscout?” Gabriel said in a smug tone. 

Jack glared at him but began to stiffen again at the suggestion. He grinned as he did just as he was told. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first whack at FanFiction I’ve actually finished. Please leave feedback if you have any and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
